Life in College
by Red Twister
Summary: Cornelius/Lewis and Franny are now going to the same university. He just happens to be a student assistant in her biology class. What's it going to take for these two to realize that they are both in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Meet the Robinsons® is owned by Walt Disney Pictures

Life in College

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

___**Author's Note: This story takes place during Cornelius's third year of college and Franny's first. **____**I will be honest and say **____**that I took my creative liberties with this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm also going to apologize in advance since I don't update more often. Sometimes I get writer's block and I would love to hear your comments or suggestions to help me out, so please review or send me a private message.**_

* * *

_St. Cloud State University in St. Cloud, Minnesota:_

Third Person~Cornelius

Cornelius Robinson was running late for one of the classes that he was a student assistant for. He was helping one of his former teachers with their quantitative methods for biology class. The class started in five minutes and he was at least ten minutes away. He ran through the crowds of students, pushing a few out of his way and muttering a quick apology afterwards. If only he hadn't been up late the night before working on his design ideas for a hover board, then he wouldn't of woken up late, and he wouldn't be rushing around the campus at this moment. Suddenly, he burst thru the doors and into the class. Almost everyone turned around to stare at him as he gave a shy smile.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be," the teacher asked from the front of the class room.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir. I'm your student assistant for this semester, Cornelius Robinson."

"Alright then, you can come up here and sit in this desk. I hope you don't make it a habit to be late."

"Yes sir, and I don't plan on making it a habit."

"Good. Now, back to business..."

While the teacher droned on, Cornelius sat at his desk and familiarized himself with the students he would soon be mentoring. He was casually looking around the room when he saw Franny. He hadn't seen or heard from her since he had graduated from high school.

"Of course," he thought to himself, "she always did love her frogs. No wonder she's in this class."

As continued to gaze around the room, he couldn't help but to look back at her. Back when they went to high school together, they were pretty good friends. He even had a crush on her. Whenever they were hanging out with their mutual friends he'd find a way to mention an invention he was working on with the hope that it would impress her. Sadly, he was always to shy to ask her out, so he never found out she felt the same about him.

Third Person~Franny

Franny was in the middle of taking notes when she heard the doors burst open behind her. When she turned around to see who it was that was interrupting her favorite class so far, she saw an old friend. Back when they went to high school together, she could remember how he'd find a way to mention an invention he was working on whenever they were hanging out. She was always impressed by what he could come with.

Although she never told him, she had had the biggest crush on him when they were younger. Something about his blonde, spiky hair and his nerdy ways attracted her to him. Plus, he didn't think she was crazy when she told him about her lifelong dream to conduct frogs. She would always hope that one day he'd ask her out, but it never happened.

While the teacher droned on about biology, Franny couldn't help but to steal quiet, little glances of Cornelius. Once class was dismissed, Franny decided to sneak up behind him and say hello.

Third Person~Both

"Well hello there."

"Woah, Franny, you scared me a little there," Cornelius said turning around and scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. So... I haven't seen ya in awhile, how've you been?"

"Oh, you know me... I've been keeping busy with new ideas and inventions. What about you?"

"I've managed to stay busy. Over the summer I went to a pretty awesome music camp."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, I really liked it. Anyways, I just wanted to come over and say hi. It's good to see you again. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you now though since your the assistant, huh?"

"You bet. And I'm glad you came over. It was nice to see you again."

"Me too. Well, I gotta get to my next class. I guess I'll see ya later," Franny said as she moved towards the door and towards her next class.

"Bye."

Third Person~Cornelius

After Franny had walked away, Cornelius face palmed himself. How could he have said such lame things? Man, she must think he is such a dork... He finished gathering up his stuff and started to head towards his next class.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The other chapters will be longer than this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor

Meet the Robinsons® is owned by Walt Disney Pictures

Life in College

Chapter Two: Tutor

* * *

**_Previously: _**_After Franny had walked away, Cornelius face palmed himself. How could he have said such lame things? Man, she must think he is such a dork... He finished gathering up his stuff and started to head towards his next class._

* * *

_St. Cloud State University in St. Cloud, Minnesota:_

Third Person~Cornelius

About a week later, Cornelius's favorite class had become his student teaching in quantitative methods for biology. The reason? Well, maybe it had something to do with the crush he had on one of the girls in that class. He tried not to make it obvious, but he was practically falling head over heels every time he laid eyes on Franny. However, he was too afraid to talk to her. He thought that if he did, he would sound like an idiot again and make a fool out of himself.

_"It's like elementary and high school all over again,"_ Cornelius thought as he picked at his desk.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Cornelius heard the professor end the class by saying, "If anyone needs help at any time during the semester with the material, Cornelius has informed me that he also privately tutors. Feel free to come and talk to him if you're interested."

While everyone quietly shuffled out, Cornelius quickly gathered his things and shoved them in his bag. He really didn't expect anyone to come up to him; at least not this early in the semester. He was proven wrong of course when he heard a barely audible cough above him. When he looked up he saw Franny standing there with a shy smile.

"Hey Fran. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"You know me; I keep moving forward," Cornelius smiled.

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause where both didn't know what to say before Fran asked, "So… about this private tutoring thing..."

Cornelius waited a second before asking, "Do you need any help?"

"Well, it's not that I need any help at the moment really. It's just that I'm really bad at this whole science thing. Anyways, I figured if I start off on the right foot maybe I could you know… do well?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. If you want I can tutor you once a week normally and twice a week during test weeks."

"Sounds great. Are you free on Wednesday afternoons, maybe around four-ish?"

"I believe so."

"Awesome, I'll see you then."

They exchanged goodbyes and Franny left to go to her next class. As soon as she was out of sight and no one was around, Cornelius started doing a happy dance. No day, in the history of days, could be better than this one for him. He finally had an 'in' with the girl of his dreams. Now all he had to do was not screw it up. Hopefully, he could manage that.

Third Person~Franny

Once she was out of the classroom and far enough away from Cornelius, Franny let an excited scream/giggle. She now had Cornelius all to herself for at least one day a week. Nothing and nobody could ruin her mood right now. As if Life just decided to make that a personal challenge, Aubrey Swanson walked past Franny.

After almost "accidentally" knocking her completely over, Aubrey gave Franny a once over and asked, "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Franny stated, glaring down Aubrey in the process.

"Oh, really? Does it have anything to do with, oh I don't know, that new tutor boy in our biology class," Aubrey asked, adding a knowing smile for good measure.

"That is none of your business Aubrey," Franny retorted.

"So, it is him," Aubrey smirked towards her two best friends with her, "Did you hear that? Little Franny here has got a little crush on the nerd boy."

Getting more and more frustrated by the second, Franny exasperated, "He's not a nerd and I don't have a crush on him."

"Whatever," Aubrey said while rolling her eyes, "We'll see you in class."

Franny scoffed as the three girls walked away.


End file.
